Networking
November 26, 2011, 2:20 AM Back To 2011 Logs Sixshot Sepphoris Bankshot (Downtown, Crystal City) --- Sixshot steps out of a seedy looking shop with dirty windows and crowded with neon, advertising all things common to the lower class of Cybertronians. Parts pawning, cheap comms devices, quick energon boosts, and all other manner of devices that insinuate a transient approach to life. On the opposite side of the walkway, he sits down at an old bench barely large enough for his frame, with a paint job that looks like it may have held some kind of advertisement at one time, but the paint is too scratched and chipped to tell. He unwraps something and tosses the wrapper, then plugs the contents into a round power socket in the ground, finally follwoing it up with a black cable, connecting it to the ground and then to his arm. Soon after he does this, he slinks a bit on the bench, and his optics seem to pulse a little in relief. Sepphoris is minding her confectioner's booth in the market area, waiting for passersby. "Fresh unique confections! Energon treats! Rust sticks!" She calls out her wares in hopes of attracting customers. Bankshot has been wandering around the downtown of Crystal city for most of the cycle, trying to find some way to relieve herself of her boredom, and possibly some of the several thousand credits she just got her hands on. Rounding a corner, she pauses at the sight of a rather large mech plugged into the ground, and she tilts her helm a little in interest. Sepphoris' calls draw her attention, however, and when she recognizes the femme she heads for the booth. "Excuse me- we met the other cycle, didn't we?" She asks, putting on her friendliest smile. Sixshot twitches several times, then reaches down and pushes in on the connector on the ground socket, then leans back for a moment, only to be jolted yet again. And again, he wiggles the connector and pushes down on it. Leaning back on emore time, his back doesn't even reach the bench as several sparks come out of the outlet, and it fizzles and smokes. He pulls the black cable out of the white adapter plugged into the outlet, and stands up with a start. "Slaggin' public charge stations! Who's s'posed to be maintaining this scrap?" He looks around angrily, twisting his body a little, reminding you a a bit of a spring being wound up, and then swiftly kicks the bench. Flexing his fists, he looks over at the pair at the sales cart, and his shoulders slink. They probably saw it. All of it. If Sepphoris saw the mech struggling with the charging port, she's very good at not showing it. She smiles a friendly hello to Bankshot as the femme approaches. "Why, yes! How did you enjoy the beverage? It wasn't by any means my best -- drinks aren't my usual though I've been experimenting. Would you care for anything in particular today?" Oooh. Big, angry, and with some problems, apparently. If it weren't for Bankshot's sense of decorum in public, she'd be clapping her hands in sheer glee. She nods, trying to make a show of glancing 'nervously' over at Sixshot. "I enjoyed it very much- it tasted wonderful! As for what I'd like today..." Humming thoughtfully, she looks over the selection, trying to decide what to buy. "How about some cobalt drops? I've heard they're utterly delectable, but I haven't had them myself before." Sepphoris nods agreeably and reaches into the display case at the front of her booth to pull a small container of cobalt drops. "These are some of my best sellers. You'll have to tell me what you think." Bankshot slides back a small panel in her forearm, plucking out a gleaming credit chip and offering it to Sepphoris with an attention-grabbing flourish. "I'll make sure to, darling!" She gushes, giving another small glance to the large mech and trying to gauge his reaction. Sixshot turns and walks toward the cart, his cable still wound up in his hand, which he is flexing finger by finger. "What have you got..." he says, almost with a sigh, "For under two credits?" Sepphoris accepts Bankshot's credit chip and runs it while giving Sixshot a measuring glance. She hands Bankshot's chip back then pulls a smallish container of squish tubes -- chewy confections with a center of pure concentrated energon -- their deceptively small size actually the equivalent of a full standard ration. "These are usually three, but as they're about at the end of their shelf life I can offer them to you for one... is that all right?" Bankshot smiles, accepting her credit chip back and picking up the box containing her treats. She watches Sixshot thoughtfully out of the corner of her optic, debating the merits of helping him before shrugging. This had been a fantastic score and he might be grateful, why not? "Actually, you know what, darling? Put anything this gentlemech right here wants on my tab too." "Fine...that's fine." Sixshot says, passing her his credit chip. "I'll take two of them, then." He almost growls, and then looks down at his hand with the coil of charge cable in it. He subspaces it, then looks up. "This street is getting worse. I'm surprised you have the servos to peddle anything out here these days." he pipes up wearily. "Um..." Sepphoris looks from Bankshot to Sixshot and back, not sure how to proceed. Either way the box of squish tubes is set before Sixshot. Bankshot initially purses her lips in annoyance when her offer goes ignored, but changes her expression back to a smile as she turns to look at Sixshot. "Really, I don't mind. I made a nice chunk of credits off some business here earlier, and I'm in a generous mood." Well, that and she might be able to get something from it herself, but the entire point of ulterior motives was to keep them hidden... "I don't need your....oh who the slag am I kidding." Sixshot replies. "Thanks." he says with abit of reluctance in his voice, as he puts his chip away, and takes the tube. Sepphoris smiles at them both. "The price was for the entire box," she says helpfully, indicating the container with the three remaining squish tubes inside. Bankshot beams at that, handing her credit chip off to Sepphoris once more. "You can buy something else as well, if you'd like. I've got plenty of credits on here and nothing to spend them on." Nothing particularly in the realm of 'legal', at least. Besides, the more he got, the more likely he was to be grateful, and she was pretty sure he could buy the entire stand without putting much of a dent in her little prize... "Ah, what a deal then." Sixshot says, unenthusiastically. He chows down on one of the squish tubes, then eyes Sepphoris quizically. "You two are going to get that goodwill beat out of you in this neighborhood, you know that?" he says, and begins to look around at the buildings. Sepphoris takes Bankshot's credit chip again and looks at Sixshot to see if he's going to claim anything else. "Oh, likely not, sir." She indicates another direction, where the rest of the marketplace is. She just happens to be right on the edge of the two parts of the city. "So, would you like anything else?" Bankshot barely muffles her snort at Sixshot's comment- any of the walking rusted scrapmetal this city called its poor, attacking /her?/ The thought is patently ridiculous, but she might as well humor him. "I'll be fine, don't you worry about little ol' me." She says flippantly, glancing in the direction Sepphoris idicates back at the main marketplace. "No, this'll be fine." Sixshot says, turning to Bankshot. "Credits to spare, eh? I'm looking for work. Who's your employer?" Sepphoris nods to Sixshot and runs Bankshot's credit chip a second time before returning it to the femme. Bankshot's smile widens into an outright grin at his question, accepting the credit chip back almost as an afterthought. "No one, at the moment, but actually... Finding work for others is a bit of a speciality of mine." Oh, this is almost too perfect. "I can give you my contact information and see if I can't hunt down a few jobs for you, if you'd like? I deal in lots of fields; I'm sure I could find something for you to do." Sixshot hands Bankshot a contact holo chip. "Yeah, let me know what you've got." He says, and wanders off across the thoroughfare to another public charge bench, unwrapping another adapter module. Bankshot smiles to herself as Sixshot walks away, tucking both the holo chip and her credit chip back in the small compartment on her forearm. Letting the cover slide back shut with a quick click, she offers a friendly wave to Sepphoris before slipping back into the more crowded areas of downtown. This trip just got more and more productive... Sepphoris waves after Bankshot, then turns to call out her wares to tempt another customer or two. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Sixshot's Logs Category:Bankshot's Logs